


Hot For Teacher

by Peter164



Series: Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Awkward Sexual Situations, Children, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky woke up at a strangers house, naked, and hungover. And he had totally forgotten about his daughter's open house today. He was supposed to meet her new teacher and classmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

Bucky woke up with a throbbing headache. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes to take in the light around him. Once he could actually see again, he noticed this was not his house. It was way to clean and free of the side effects of having a 7 year old daughter. Who he had to take to an open house today. And he was out all night. He went home with someone obviously. And that someone just walked back into the room. 

"Hey." He smiled, warmly. Damn, he thought, drunk Buck has good taste. Tall, blond, blue eyes, covered in muscles. 

"Hello." He groaned. 

"I made breakfast. And yes I do cook breakfast every morning, with or without someone in my bed." Bucky's head hurt, he felt nasty, "You're welcome to use my shower if you want. I live across the street from the bar you were at, so you can just walk over to your car."

"You're way too nice. You know that?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"I did actually." The tall blond smirked. Holy shit that's sexy, "I think it's a side effect from working with kids for so long."

"You work with kids?" Bucky asked. He was actually interested in learning about his one night stand partner. 

"I'm a second grade teacher." He nodded, "Anyway, you should go shower really fast and meet me for breakfast. We can talk more then."

"Thank you so much." He said. 

"Your clothes are in the wash. Figured you'd want them clean. I'll bring them in when they're done." Blondie left and allowed Bucky to shower. The controls were, as always, impossible to use, but he eventually figured it out. Judging from all the hair products lined up on the counter and the edge of the bathtub, Blondie was not a natural blond, and also very gay, or he had a lady friend. 

When he came out, his clothes from the night before were folded and set on the bed. He dug through the pockets of his jeans to find a hair tie. He always had one on hand, just in case. He tied his hair up and pulled his clothes on. He left the bedroom and realised he didn't know where he was going. 

He turned right and walked down the hall. He found the sitting room, and a small kitchen just next to it. A pile of papers sat on the counter along with a pen. 

"Morning." Blondie smiled. He set two plates on the counter. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name. Or much of last night actually." He sat at the table. 

"I didn't think you would." He grabbed a plate and started dishing food. He gestured for him to come up and grab something to eat, "I'm Steve."

"Bucky." He smiled at him, finally able to put a name with that beautiful face. 

"Cute name. How's your head?" He asked, bringing him over to the table and sitting him down. 

"Well, I know I must've been hammered last night." He leaned back in his chair and bit into an orange, "I'll recover."

"Im sure. Anyway, what do you do?" Steve took a bite of egg. 

"I'm not in a very good place right now." He shook his head. 

"Mind if I ask what happened?" 

"Well, I went to fight in Afghanistan. A stray landmine blew my arm off, that's why I have this awful metal prosthetic. I was discharged and when I came home I started questioning things." Bucky bit his lip. He'd gotten used to telling the story, "I found out I was gay and my wife left me with my daughter. I haven't been able to find work."

"That sounds awful. I actually fought too. I went to Iraq though. I had a girlfriend, but we broke up and she met another guy." He shrugged, "It's not as bad as yours."

"You had a girlfriend?" Bucky thought this precious little man was gay. 

"Are you going to insult me if I say I swing both ways?" Steve curled in on himself. 

"No." He thought he was straight just two years ago, he didn't judge anyone. 

"I think I can help with your job situation if you want." Steve suggested, "I have a friend, Tony. He's always looking for someone to work for him. I mean he pays people to pick up his coffee for him. And he has enough money to swim in. I'm sure he could find something for you."

"We had a one night stand, and now you're helping me find a job and feeding me." Bucky couldn't believe it. This wasn't the awkward morning that he was used to after being blackout drunk. 

"Maybe tomorrow we'll start planning our wedding." He shrugged. 

"By the way, what did we even do last night?" 

"I'll show you next weekend." He winked. The electric shock that rippled through his body was so intense that it burned. 

"That is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen." He pointed at him. 

"I try." He shrugged, "Again sometime?" 

"What, sex?" He asked. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of eating and talking. Lunch, dinner, coffee, just try not to be hungover." He raised an eyebrow, "You're pretty, but you fascinate me."

"I don't see why not." Bucky leaned forward to be slightly closer to him. Steve grabbed the pen from the counter and scribbled his phone number on his right arm. 

"Then call me. I'm normally free on the weekends." He put the pen back next to his stack of papers. A golden retriever padded up next to them, "This is Brooklyn."

"She's cute." He said as Brooklyn quietly walked over to him and out her head in his lap. She was almost polite with the way she moved, like she was meeting the Queen of England. 

"I rescued her when she was a puppy, but she's made a lot of progress since then." He grinned at his dog. Bucky scratches behind her ears. 

"Hey what time is it?" He asked, he needed to pick up his little girl at 9.

"It's almost 10, why?" Steve asked. 

"Shit!" He jumped out of his chair, "I should be home. I need to get Emma, she's probably worried about me. Thank you again, I'll call you."He gathered up his things and walked to his car. 

~*~

It was 5:00 now and all he could think about was Steve. His beautiful eyes and his hair, at this point he didn't care if he dyed it. And he was such a little softie. Everything was perfect. 

Emma say in the backseat talking about how much she loved Mr. Rogers. Bucky was sure he would be an old man with hand-knitted sweaters. She talked about how nice he was and how she couldn't wait for daddy to meet him. He held her hand and walked in the classroom. 

He was not prepared for what he saw. Steve stood, talking with one of the parents at the front of the class. Young and blond and beautiful. Emma dragged him over to show him her desk and the nametag she made. That's when Steve turned around started walking towards Bucky. 

"Hi." He said awkwardly. 

"Hello." Bucky was at least as awkward as Steve. 

"You're Emma's dad?" He asked. 

"I am." This was a dream. It had to be. No way this was a real thing. 

"How's your head?"

"Better. And I'm remembering more now." He nodded. His little girl had left to talk to her friends. 

"Drink water." He suggested, "Still have my number?" 

"Of course I do." He pulled his sleeve up a little. Just enough to show the ink marks.

"You want to get coffee or something tomorrow? I don't have work and I'm nearly done grading papers." Steve smiled a little and shrugged. 

"I'd love to." Bucky answered, "But Emma comes first. If she doesn't care, then I'll see you tomorrow at 3."

"Well, she's on her way back over. Let's pretend we weren't talking about going out together." He grinned as the little brunette girl ran up to him and wrapped her arms around her dad's waist, "Hey Emma."

"Hi Mr. Rogers. Did you meet my daddy?" She asked. 

"Actually, we met at Bruce's party last night?" Bucky ran his fingers through her hair, "But I didn't know he was your teacher." 

"Are you friends now?" She asked, rocking back and forth on her feet. 

"Yeah, friends." He glanced up at him in a 'I'm-not-telling-her-we-totally-had-sex-last-night' look. They sat together while Steve went up and told everyone about himself and the class. His mom moved from Ireland when he was a baby, he'd served in Iraq (which Bucky already knew), he grew up in Brooklyn, and loved books. 

It sounded like a good class for Emma. And she adored Steve. He said goodbye and took her out to the car. He decided to bring up the topic then. 

"Emma?"

"Yes Daddy?" She looked up with big blue eyes. 

"You know how I met Mr. Rogers last night?" He asked, she nodded from the backseat, "Well, I really like him. And he really likes me too."

"Is he gonna be my new step-dad?" She didn't hesitate to ask. 

"I don't know. If things are good, then yeah, probably. It all depends." He answered, tapping the steering wheel. 

"Does that mean I have to do more homework?" 

"No." He laughed.

"Then I think you should get married." She kicked her short little legs under her chair, "But who's gonna wear the pretty dress?" 

"You can wear the pretty dress." That made a grin stretch across her whole face. The rest of the way home, Emma decided to plan the wedding. He waited for her to fall asleep before calling Steve. 

"She was planning our wedding. I think she's perfectly fine with it." Bucky chuckled and Steve laughed. That sound made his heart leap. 

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." He said.


End file.
